Jelly In A Refrigerator
by Kassyndra
Summary: Zac moved to the League house for champion. He unexpectedly had to share the house with the Ice Witch from the north. Will they live a peaceful life? Spoiler: Not so peaceful.


**Jelly In A Refrigerator - Chapter 1: Moving In**

It was noon when Zac finally got a call from the League. They congratulated him and told him to travel to the League as soon as possible. Zac packed his clothes (as his mother always told him to do before go anywhere far from home) and caught a car. His life as first Zaunite hero was something he always wanted to show the world. Zac felt excited, cannot stop imagining what awaited for him at the League.

Autumn air is always so fresh yet so cold. Zac wrapped scarf around his neck (if he had one), picked his suitcase and went to the League's hall. Their officers were nice enough to carry suitcase for him and led him to his dorm. Well, it was not really a dorm since it was a small house for single family. Anyway, he was told that the house was his but he had to share it with someone from the north. Zac didn't know whom they talked about but he was eager to let that person to live with him. They had a small talk before officers took their leaves. Zac arranged the house a little then went to bed, asleep.

Autumn air is always so fresh yet so cold. However, this time it was very cold. Zac wrapped a sheet tighter but it didn't help much. There was also a noise in the living room. That noise caused Zac much suspicious that he had to leave the bed. Aware of an intruder, he slowly opened the bedroom door and peak out. There was no one.

Zac concluded that it must be chilliness of autumn and homesick which caused hallucinations. He decided to have a breakfast so he could be a bit more cheerful. Once he entered the corridor, however, he could hear a noise - no - a voice from the living room. It was a female voice and it made him feel uncomfortable.

"Thank you for walking me here. - No, I don't mind living together with someone. Is he handsome? - Yummy jolly man? Sounds funny! - He is not a guy I can found on the street? Well… - From Zaun, I see. He must have interesting personalities. - See you again, too, Ms. Pelsy!"

Wait? Did those women just called him 'Yummy jolly man'? Zac was not very appreciated. He would prefer 'Knight in elastic armor' or 'Mighty guardian of Zaun'. He also not pleased with the fact that he had to share his home with a woman. It was not appropriate unless he was married with that woman. After a few mental insults to the League, he realized that he forgot to make bed. Zac returned to the bedroom and tidied the room. It took a bit longer than he always done.

'Must be because of this cold air' He thought 'I should write to mommy and ask for a pair of mittens'

It was half past seven when he entered the kitchen. There, he found out what was the mysterious woman that going to live with him.

"Oh, hi" The mysterious woman greeted him. Her skin was abnormally pale blue. Her silver hair was kept in braid. She wore a white long dress with flowers print. Oh, he must not forget to mention that this woman wore shades - in the house.

"The weather down here was so hot" She opened the conversation. "I had to buy a new set of dresses and shade" She said while pouring hot water to the cup. It was a tea she was making.

"Want some?" She offered him. "You just woke up, right? A cup of tea is great for the morning." She took a sip then continued. "Or you want a cup of coffee?"

"Er-Thanks. A cup of coffee, please." Zac answered her, still amazed by her bizarre appearance. The woman quickly did an order and handed it to him. It was too bitter. "I'm Zac from Zaun."

"Zac of Zaun?" The woman giggled "So cute!" That made Zac blush a little.

Zac stared into the surface of coffee. He never dated a woman in life. The only woman he could comfortably talk with was his mom. Zac took a sip of coffee, forgot was bitter. After experience a terrible taste, he added a spoonful of sugar to his coffee. "I knew that I had to share the house with someone from north. Well… I don't know said person is a woman." He said shyly. He took another sip and it was too sweet. "If I know, I'd, well…, request a change of house because, um…"

"What? You are scared of me?" The woman laughed. "I know you might say it's not appropriate, but they told me this is the only house left." She handed him a slice of bread. "I lived in Freljord and had hard time communicate with the League. When I went here, they had almost no house left."

"Oh, I see…" Zac left bread untouched. "Well… I might disappoint you in some way."

"What way?" The woman gave him another slice. Zac ate it this time to not make the woman upset. "You are green man with an antenna. I'm a pale icy woman. We are equal in term of weirdness."

'Icy woman…' Zac thought while chewing a piece of bread '…so that's why it was so cold in here.'

"Um… I overheard your conversation this morning." Zac answered "You ask the summoner if I'm handsome and, well, you see."

The woman laughed so hard that she fell from the chair. Zac was a little bit upset, but he helped her to pick herself up anyway.

"That was a joke!" The woman said, still laughing. "It's a woman thing! Mr. Yummy jolly!"

Zac tried to like that nickname, but he cannot.

"Or should I just call you Zac? I think Zac is a lot better than Yummy jolly" She finished her tea. "Nice to meet you."

"Me, too. Miss…?"

"Lissandra" The woman made another cup of tea. "You can call me Lissandra"

Yeah, this is a crack pairing inspired by some artwork I found using 'Lissandra Zac' as keywords. Hope you like it!


End file.
